Hoping For a Better Future
by Ichigo0-0Rose
Summary: Dick Grayson, the last of the bat family, dies in Hazel's arms. In order to prevent the future from being dominated by the Light, she travels back in time to stop the tragedy that started it all. Batman's not going to be happy when he discovers Robin has been kidnapped. For the greater good though. FEM Harry (MOD).
1. Chapter 1- Grim Future for Death

**Summary: Hazel Potter transports back in time when Dick Grayson, the last of the bat family, dies in her arms. In order to prevent the future from being dominated by the Light, she travels back in time to stop the tragedy that started it all. Batman's not going to be happy when he discovers Robin has been kidnapped. For the greater good though. FEM Harry (MOD).**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not own Harry Potter or Young Justice in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hello guys! So I was watching Young Justice again for some reason instead of being reality productive, and thought of this story idea. I hope I can go far in this story.**

 **Note: This story is starting off from an alternate universe standpoint. Once things get rolling, we'll be heading towards known grounds. Also, this chapter is going to start off sad. Have to state it just in case. Otherwise, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Grim Future for Death

Hazel was crying her heart and soul out. "NO! NO! Please!" She shouts at the broken body in her arms. "You're the only one I have left. Don't leave me here alone!"

The person in her arms gives a weak chuckle. "Sorry, but it seems my time is up."

"I can't lose you Richard! I just can't! You and I lost everyone. The Light has won because of what they have done."

Dick mentally winces as she used his full first name. He used up whatever strength he moves his hand to gently caress Hazel's face. "Shhh, wipe away your tears. It's not your fault."

"It is! If only I had met you guys earlier, I could have helped more. Been more useful. I only came in the aftermath, when everything was already going downhill for everyone."

"No one knew what was going to happen. No one can tell the future."

"But Dick." Hazel shakily whispers, "I knew what was going to happen. You know I can see the possible outcomes of the future. I knew, and did everything I could to stop it, but look where that ended up! Every possibility I came up with still ended up with everyone dying. You are dying! How can I claim to be one of the protectors of the world if I can't even protect the ones I cherish and love?! Even my magic decides to have limits at a time like this!"

"You of all people should know that the future isn't set in stone." Dick whispers softly, yet with confidence to calm her down. "Plus, you weren't even in our world at the time. How is it your fault?"

"It just is." Hazel responds stubbornly.

He just gives her a weak chuckle as his hand falls to his stomach. "Dick! Stop it! Save your strength so I can heal you!"

"Time's up for me doll face." Hazel made a face at the nickname. "Your magic has no use on bones that have been broken so many years ago. Mental and physical wise. Instead of saying sorry for leaving you behind, I should be thanking you."

Hazel frowns at Dick. "Thanking me?! You're on the ground, on your deathbed, for crying out loud. How are you thanking me for that?!"

"Haha, I am not thanking you for letting me leave this world, more like, thank you for coming into the family. Without you, I don't think anyone would have had a ray of hope sparked in them. You really helped Bruce get back to his feet after my accident."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for it Dick. It was unpredictable. Who knew it would have happened when you were in civilian mode?"

"I could have still fought better or something. Done something that would have prevented the actual results from happening. I would have come up with a solid proof lie in the aftermath, you know."

"I'm sure you would have." Hazel strokes Dick's hair while he leans in as much as he can towards it.

"I miss them all Hazel." Dick lets out a small choked up cry.

"I do too sweetie." Hazel says as she tries to hold in her next batch of tears. He would be leaving her soon. Too soon. And she needed all the words she could get out of him before none can leave his mouth or soul again.

"I miss the team, the league, Alfie, and my bird brothers." Tears start to pour down like waterfalls on both their cheeks. "You know the saying, birds of a feather flock together." They both chuckle at his weak yet true joke. "I'll be joining their flock soon."

Hazel stayed silent as she listen to whatever words came out of Dick's mouth.

"You know, the person I miss the most, is the man who I wish would still walk through the doors every day to check on me." Dick lets out a strangle cry. "Bruce- my father."

"Why did he leave me? Why did he leave us?" He looks at her as if she had the answer to his dilemma.

Hazel continued stroking too calm him down. Even now, she sees a small boy trying to understand his father's way of thinking. Clinging to what he knows; afraid to venture out of his thoughts. "He did what he knew was right. To save his city."

"You can't really be saying he loved the city more than us!" Dick cried out.

"No." She responded firmly, "The reason he continuously saved the city wasn't for good vs. evil. It was to save the memories, the moments when not everything was so bad to live here in Gotham. He saved it to always have his family smile back at him with no sadness or fear. He protected this every day and night, just to come home and be welcomed back with open arms for who he truly is. He will, and always will be, a hero to us all."

Dick responds by giving her an innocent smile that made her want to break out in tears again. The smile that always felt like the world could still be saved. The rays of hope that everything could still be okay if they would just keep smiling. However, his smile slowly fades as his breathing starts to slow down. He gets a good look at Hazel for the last time before saying, "You know I will also miss you too, right mum?"

Tears swelled up anyways in her eyes. "I know you do son, I know you do."

"They'll welcome me with hugs and kisses and open arms." His voice getting softer and softer with each syllable he says. "We'll see you soon, right?"

Hazel's fingers slightly pause before going back to stroking her son's hair. "I would like to believe so."

"I'll ask them when I get there." They both let out a breathless chuckle.

"Love you forwards and back." Dick softly said before his eyes slowly closed, never to reopen with life for Hazel to see.

Hazel buried her son's head into her chest and cried out one last time; a cry filled with only anguish as there was now no hope left in the world or universe. She could feel her son's soul leave his body, even though she wanted to reach out, grab it, and pull it back close; she knew she would just be grasping air. No resurrection stone would help her. Back then and now. She's tried, oh how many times she tried just to see anyone's ghost appear. Flip it over three. Flip it over seven. Flip it over a billion times, but the results were the same. No ghostly face would greet her, only silence.

Everything was over. The world was at its end. The universe was at its end. The Light had accomplished every single goal they had, and no one was left to stop them. There were no more superheroes or courageous heroes left anywhere; whether they were killed, captured, or hiding, it was still no use. The good side lost, and for the first and final time, the bad side won. They all thought it was just one win, they'll get them next time. However, next time didn't come after the next, and soon everyone was disappearing or gone like flies traveling towards a light zapper. They were all down for the count, and all she was left with was now the remains of her fallen, cold bird.

Hazel wipes away the slowly, fading tears, and waves her hand towards her son's body. He floats to her waist as she stands up.

She walked towards his room and lays him in bed as if she was tucking him in good night. In actuality, Hazel knew she was, as her boy would never wake up from his eternal sleep. The funeral for him would have to be low key, but soon. She wouldn't be able to bear watching the last remaining person she loved be shut away six feet below her. It was like the final nail hitting to reality that he is truly gone. She would once again be truly all alone.

She brushes his hair one last time and whispers in his ears as if trying to communicate to his traveling spirit. "Love you forwards and back."

With that she walked out of his room and closed the door, heading towards the cave to lose her mind to the happy memories.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright…I cried a little when writing this, not going to lie. Don't know about you guys. So sorry for this starting out so sad! Next chapter is going to be our ray of hope, promise! So stay tune, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- No Future is Set in Stone

**Summary: Dick Grayson, the last of the bat family, dies in Hazel's arms. In order to prevent the future from being dominated by the Light, she travels back in time to stop the tragedy that started it all. Batman's not going to be happy when he discovers Robin has been kidnapped. For the greater good though. FEM Harry (MOD).**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not own Harry Potter or Young Justice in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Wow, thanks so much for following this story! Here we go, on with the next chapter! :)**

 **Note: This story is starting off from an alternate universe standpoint. Once things get rolling, we'll be heading towards known grounds.**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Future is Set in Stone

Hazel's eyes were glass looking as picture after picture in the slideshow passed by. Every once in awhile, she would let out a tearful cry as she heard the voices of the dead look so happy in the video. She definitely cried when she saw her wedding, and everyone she loved were there to cherish the moment. Bruce and her looking at each other as if there was no one else there but them. Richard teasing his siblings that he was the best man; therefore the best Robin. Jason rolling his eyes while trying to be subtle in kicking Richard's shins. Alfred letting out a few happy tears and congratulations well due, before telling Master Tim and Master Damian to stop fighting and to not raise their voices. Tim and Damian ignoring him and continue to pester each other on further. Barbra Gordon as her bridesmaid rolling her eyes as she watched the Robins taunt each other. The other super heroes from the league talking amongst themselves as they were used to this. The announcement of their wedding may have been public, but this was a private one for friends and family; no press or outsiders in sight. However, just as a precaution, everyone came as a civilian.

Now, it was a distant memory that Hazel clung to as hard as she could. She watched every movie recorded and every picture flash passed her eyes. Their words, their expressions, their movement, all down to the smallest detail, she forced her mind to keep them.

She wished with all her heart that she was with her family rather than this dying universe. Hazel blew her nose harder again, while banishing the used tissues away. Why did fate have to be cruel a second time? She won the war and became the wizarding world's savior. She had it all until being suddenly booted out of her universe and into her current one. Hazel tried to get back to her previous one with all her might and resources, but it was useless.

Then came her Bruce and his family. They brought back the hope that even though everything looks grim, to always look towards a better and brighter future. She may not be able to return back to her world, but that didn't mean she could give this world a try. A world where she wasn't constantly hounded to save everyone on the planet. A universe that could use her in it.

And it did. Sure she had her saving people motto still instilled in her subconsciously, but it doesn't mean they didn't repay the favor back. She saved a family from drifting apart; they returned her passion back more than tenfold. She was saved by them, her saving grace, and couldn't imagine a world without them in it. Until now.

"Love you guys forward and back." Hazel whispered while drying her eyes. She clicked out of the slides and back onto the main screen of the Bat Computer. The screensaver was a photo of everyone on Christmas five years ago. Their last happy Christmas.

Only five years ago, everything was still semi- normal until the Light let off their most brutal attacks, by ironically coming into the light and out of the shadows. Every battle after became a loss. Every hope that was tried to gain back was pushed two steps backwards. It kept going until the very last league member, her husband, died while saving Gotham on New Year's Eve. Instead of counting down for the new year, everyone began counting down the numbers of days they had left to dream of a miracle. Instead of Hazel getting her kiss at the stroke of midnight, she got tears of anguish as Batman hit the floor from the clock tower. An irony the villains loved to replay every now and then; especially New Year's.

A beep sound coming from the computer made Hazel come out of her daze. "Incoming news from the heart of Gotham. This just in, our esteemed ruler of this city, has upcoming news he would like to bring us. Coming in live, we welcome the Joker."

"HEY Kiddies! You having fun yet? Hahaha." The Joker laughs manically at the camera. "I just wanted to let you guys know that tomorrow is the beginning of hunting day! A day where the people of Gotham send ten lucky tributes to the capital for a whole week of camping before the tournament! How exciting. Ain't that right Harles?" The Joker looks off to the side.

"It sure is Mr. J! We're going to win this time! We can't have Lexy have all the wins now can we."

"Right you are sweet cakes." Hazel heard a, "Oh Puddin'!" in the background. She glared at the computer. "Anyways, everyone pay close attention to the our showing tomorrow, as we tell Gotham who are lucky contestants are. The ones who get the chance to meet yours truly. Till then, have a jolly day! Bwhahaha!" With that the show let off static noises.

Hazel banged her fists against the computer in anger. How could this have happened?! Why did the good guys have to lose? Why did it have to be at the time where she finally gained happiness? Why did she thought that she could put away her magic in this universe?

"WHY!?" Hazel screamed. "Why can't time be favorable to me here?" As soon as she shouted that sentence, Hazel paused.

"Wait a second…time!" Hazel frantically stood up and began pacing the floor of the Bat Cave.

"Time is just one flowing river. An endless loop that would always start and end at the same place unless something causes a disturbance. In order to lead it off course, there would have to be a ripple!" Hazel pauses. "A ripple like me! I led the time stream into a different direction because of my entrance into a world where I wasn't supposed to be inserted. I wasn't born here, just placed. So, if a ripple can cause a butterfly effect, let's double that. Let's add in more ripples that the universe has to collapse upon itself. Either causing a black hole, a paradox, or a new possibility. A restart button more than likely!"

Hazel quickly set the computer to record mode to take notes from her thought process. "If I reverse the polarity of a strip of time stream or force it to break away, I would be causing a new timeline. To find a moment in time where I could change everything. If I was considered a ripple, then me suddenly appearing before I was booted here could either cause a paradox when that me shows up, or a new timeline away from this one. Plus, since I'm the Mistress of Death, I control a part of the time stream as everything that lives is controlled by time. That means, if I could use the resurrection stone, the life force of the dead, and my magic to pinpoint it to a certain year, I should be able to time travel!"

It was a small flick of hope, but it was something to keep her moving. Besides, if she fails and the universe does collapse upon itself, maybe then she can be considered dead enough to reunite with everyone.

"Hmm… However, to go the distance in time I want, will require a lot of life force." Hazel's face turns grim when she knew exactly where an abundant amount of souls would be traveling to the realm of the dead. "It may be morbid, but it's the only chance I have to save everyone." She said with determination. With that final thought, she turned off the recording and started to prepare for what comes next. It was her last chance to happiness.

"Just you wait everyone, I'll be seeing you real soon. I hope." With that Hazel quickly walks out of the Bat Cave to start her preparation for a new chance. The lights in the cave dimmed as the door closed, leaving only the computer's light to shine bright before it too soon turned off.

* * *

Many days have passed by, and the ten "lucky" recruits were taken to Star City. Hazel on the other hand had been spending her time writing and collecting as much data as she could to bring back with her; especially certain pictures and videos. She didn't have time to see who the contestants were, but it wouldn't matter anyways; everyone she cared about in Gotham were dead. Either way, the day she wanted to travel would be a couple of days before that specific event happened to Dick. She needed time to prepare and integrate into that time frame.

Hazel put everything she needed into a replica of Hermione's small, beaded bag that she carried when on the run from Tom. She was ready to go. With a quick, last look of her home, she apparated away to Star City.

"Welcome! Welcome! To the 3rd annual hunting games!" The villainous crowd cheered in joy. "We are so pleased to have you all here, and can't wait to see what our lucky contestants have in store for us this time. Now, without further ado, let's get this party started, with our host, Lex Luthor!"

The crowd went wild, while the 50 civilians and 50 aliens bunched together like sheep in the center of the coliseum. Lex held his hand up in the air when he got to the podium. The crowd immediately went silent.

"My fellow citizens. Another successful year has gone by, and I couldn't be happier. What about everyone else?" Chanting of Lex's name responded to his question. He puts his hand up again to silent the crowd. "The reason why we celebrate this event is not to show the world that The Light has won. No, it's to celebrate another year of peace from those no good Justice League." Boos were heard everywhere. "Yes, yes. Those guys. However, we can now proclaim that every last one of them have been eliminated. No one will dare rise against us. We are the power in this universe!" Lex paused for dramatic effect. "Now, I won't keep you waiting from our entertainment. Let the games begin!"

The roars were loud. Queen Bee took the stage next to explain the rules. "Hello everyone. Your goal of the game is to survive in this maze. Weapons have been scattered throughout these battle grounds as well as traps for the unlucky victims. Once the starting sound is heard, you have two choices: stay in the middle and die or run around and hope you survive longer than your opponent. The last one standing will be allowed to live the remaining of their days free from the maze. Good luck." With that, the sound shot out and over 3/4th of the contestants ran off. The remaining 1/4th were either too shocked to move, making them easy targets, or the ones fighting them down. The spectators were cheering loudly and placing bets on who they believed would either die next, how they would die, or who might be the lucky one.

Hazel hid in the shadows, wincing every time a body hit the floor cold. The souls, naked to everyone's eyes, slowly floated towards her device, shaped similar to a time turner. She didn't have to wait long for enough souls to enter, and she wasn't fond of staying to watch the end.

"Alright Hazel, let's see if this works out." She enters the date she wants and watches as the time turner starts to slowly spin backwards. Her body starts to glimmer and disappear.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted. Hazel turned, half her body disappeared already. "We have a hero among us!" Everyone in the surrounding area turned to look. Hazel gives a cheeky grin, "Watch out everyone. I'm only a hop, skip, and jump from saving the universe again." With that, her whole body disappeared. No one heard nor saw the last person standing drop dead.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright guys, we are getting somewhere. I predict at least three to maybe five chapters of her in the past before the correct story arc hits. I can't wait for that one! Anyways, please comment below and follow to see where the adventure leads. After all, I'm just getting started! See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- A Hop, Skip, and Jump

**Summary: Dick Grayson, the last of the bat family, dies in Hazel's arms. In order to prevent the future from being dominated by the Light, she travels back in time to stop the tragedy that started it all. Batman's not going to be happy when he discovers Robin has been kidnapped. For the greater good though. FEM Harry (MOD).**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not own Harry Potter or Young Justice in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Wow, thanks so much for following this story! Sorry for the long delay. My project took a little longer than I expected, but I'm here now! Here we go, on with the next chapter! :)**

 **Note: This story is starting off from an alternate universe standpoint. Once things get rolling, we'll be heading towards known grounds.**

* * *

Chapter 3- A Hop, Skip, and Jump

"Omph!" Hazel landed face first to the ground. "Still can't land straight even when the teleportation was literally just to stand still." She rolls her eyes as she dusts herself off and looks around to see where she was.

The stadium with the maze was no longer in front of her, but a familiar building stood in its place- The Daily Planet. Hazel looked at it with fondness in her eyes as she remembers the many times she went to visit Superman for either pie or to knock some sense into him over Superboy. Tears quickly accumulated in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, trying to get a hold of herself. She looks around to survey her area; on the lookout for potential threats or cameras within the area. With the magic and energy she just displayed getting here, must have shown up on Bruce's and the Light's computer scanning's. She knew better than to stay in one spot.

Hazel waved her hand, and suddenly became invisible. After many years of practice, especially when living with Batman and his birds, she became a mistress at hiding in the shadows and broad daylight. She giggles silently as she walks out of the alley thinking of all the times she scared her children, while calling it reflex training. However, she schooled her face quickly, knowing there was work to be done. Her hand reaches towards her small purse that has an extension charm on it, and held it tightly in her clutches. The last birthday gift Hermione gave to her before she was booted into the previous universe. It held all her hopes and memories, and she was going to make sure it stayed either on her at all times or within calling distance. Now, it was time to put her plan into action! But first, lunch was calling her name if by the loud grumblings her stomach was making. Hazel quickly entered the diner Bruce, Clark, and her come to when they wanted to chat or have a nice slice of pie to take home. She runs to one of the stalls in the restrooms, and waves her hand to become visible again.

Due to it being lunch hour, no one would notice the extra person that was never seen entering the front door or exiting the restroom. So she easily blended into the lunch rush, and a waitress showed her to an empty table. She ordered her usual there: single patty burger with lettuce and tomatoes, a side of fries, and a vanilla milkshake. Sadly, today was not the day to get pie, no matter how lovely it looked on the display case near the cashier.

As Hazel waited for her food to arrive, she glances in nostalgia the scene before her. So many memories created here, so much pie eaten here too. It was because of the pie, it became her pit stop every time she came to Metropolis City; far too often than Bruce would like. So in case of an emergency, as Hazel rarely used magic back then, the secret entrance at the back of the storage room became a Zeta-beam.

She was snapped out of her daydream when the waitress, Nancy the name she read, placed her food in front of her. "Thanks!" Hazel said with a huge smile.

Nancy smiled in return. "No problem dearie. Just give me a shout if you need anything else."

"Will do!" Hazel dug in with much gusto.

As she was finishing the last of her lunch, she pulled out her planning sheet. To everyone else, it would look like she was reading a textbook. She sighed as she glanced at her drawing plans. She was a visual type when making plans. It drove everyone crazy, because in all honesty, it looked like a bunch of scribbles drawn by a toddler. It didn't help when she drew everyone as stick figures and drawing their symbols above their head to indicate who's who. But hey, she understood her outline!

Kind of. There were times even she wouldn't understand when she relooks at the plans after a couple of missions.

Anyways, the first step is to take a train to Gotham City and get everything ready. Second step, remove Dick discretely from school before the accident can occur. Third step, slowly integrate her way back into the Bat family's lives and save the universe!

She looked down at her drawing of her laughing on top of other stick figures who she thinks are the villains. She tilts her head and squints. Yep, it was definitely the villains.

Either way, it's game time now! Clocks ticking again and she doesn't have time to loose. Hazel throws down some amount of cash where the waitress gets a larger tip than normal, and heads out the door towards the closest railway station. Gotham City, here she comes!

* * *

The train ride was longer than she remembered, but understandable with all her anxiety built up. She realized there were smaller details she forgot to include in her plan. Like, where was she going to stay? She couldn't really just walk into Bruce's home like she owned the place anymore. That'll have to wait.

Money wasn't a problem as always, but she had to be careful what she flaunted around. This is Gotham City after all.

"If I remember correctly, there is a nice hotel in downtown Gotham. I can stay there for a while, as I construct my plan." Hazel says as she walks out of the train station. She holds up her hand and a taxi comes to pick her up quickly.

"Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"The Circle Hotel, please." She replied.

"Alright miss, we'll arrive in about 20 minutes then." The taxi man said as he drove to her location. After a while of silence, the taxi driver asked. "So, what brings you to Gotham?"

"Oh you know the usual. I have an important meeting to attend to in a couple of days."

"Ah. Must be serious then?"

"Yes. Life changing." The man laughed thinking she was joking around. She giggled at her inside joke.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the greener side of Gotham. We don't really have the Grade A+ tourist spots of the year. Be careful when wandering about the streets you hear. Don't want a pretty lady like you getting in the mix of things because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Thank you for your advice. I'll be sure to be careful." Hazel smiled.

He nodded. "Good. Well, here's your stop. Do you have anything you need help carrying in?"

"No need. I have everything I needed sent." Hazel replied as she got out of the car and paid for the ride.

"Wow miss, you gave me more than needed. I'll get you some change; hold on a second."

"There will be no need for that sir. Keep it."

The taxi man looked in shock. "What? Are you serious?!"

She nodded. "Consider it a thank you for the conversation and advice. However, if you feel guilty on taking my tip, how about you pay me back by giving me your name to your face?"

The man gave her a toothy grin. "The name's Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you Oliver. My name is Hazel. I hope you have a safe trip home."

"The same goes to you too Hazel, and good luck on your life changing meeting!" Oliver said as he waved and drove away.

Hazel waves back, and walks into the hotel to get herself a room.

* * *

"How long will you be staying?" The hotel assistant, Mary according to her name tag, asked.

"Let's just say about a month. I don't know how long my business here will last."

Mary gave her a look to indicate she was bored and didn't care. "Alright. Please fill out the information given and payment methods." Hazel did just that.

Mary's eyebrows raised a little as Hazel payed the total in cash. "Sorry, my card was stolen a few days ago, so I'm waiting for the new arrival." Mary nodded at her answer.

"Okay then. You'll be in room 372. Welcome to the Circle, where we treat all our guests like family." She said in a monotone voice. "Enjoy your stay, and we hope you have a pleasant day." Mary bows her head, and then went to off to file Hazel's paper work.

Hazel crashes onto the bed ready to take an overdue nap. There was still so much to do, and so little of a time frame she gave herself. She traveled as close as she could before the incident, but far enough for her to prepare. Either way, it was still cutting it close if she took a break.

Next step on her list before she decides to hit the hay was to create a place of operations. While still lying on the bed, she waves her hand and casts magic to redecorate and expand her room. She takes a small peak at her work before closing her eyes for some well needed rest. She did all that she could today. Tomorrow was when things started to get serious. With that said Hazel fell asleep and dreamed of a better future to come.

* * *

 **Short Interlude:**

The sounds of clicking and tapping echoed throughout the dark cave. A man in a black cape was typing furiously to pinpoint the location of unknown energy particles appearing today during the lunch hour.

He paused and raised his hands to his temples and massages a headache that was forming.

"Something troubling you sir?" A man dressed as a butler and holding a tray with a glass of water and aspirin towards his master.

"Nothing major yet Alfred, but it doesn't hurt to be on the lookout."

They both continued to look at the screen that was in the middle of processing the particles, when they heard the door to the cave open. A young boy came running in.

"Hey Bruce, Alfie, what'd I miss?" The young boy in a black and yellow cape, and red outfit said.

"Hello Master Richard, so nice of you to join us today. Have you eaten dinner yet?" Alfred asked.

Richard smiled. "Yah, had dinner with the team, but I'm always hungry for your cookies."

Alfred chuckled. "There should be some in the jar near the workstation over there." He looks and already sees Richard munching on them.

Bruce turns to the boy. "Nothing that needs your attention right now Dick."

"So what are you analyzing then? Top secret for the Justice League?"

"At the moment, it is just unknown energy particles. We caught the residue of them during lunch hour. However, there were no surveillance cameras nearby in this alley to see what could have popped up."

"So what's the big deal about them then? Just something to fulfil your great detective mind?" Dick said cheekily.

Bruce gave him a look. "I would have said yes, if where we located the residue wasn't so concerning."

"And where was it?" Dick asked, his face turning serious.

"In an alley that faces The Daily Planet." Bruce responded.

Dick and Alfred's face paled a bit.

"Sir, you don't think." Alfred started.

Bruce shook his head. "At the moment, it could mean nothing. But for this to show up on screen so close to Superman's work place has put up a couple of red flags. I asked Clark if he saw or felt anything out of the ordinary at his work, but he said it was a normal day. The computer is doing a scan of what it picked up."

"If it has been found since lunch hour, and the scanning is still in the process of analyzing, then this must be some type of element not found on Earth." Dick said.

Bruce nodded. "I asked Clark to get a sample or to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but he came back with nothing. All we have to go on is what the energy scan picked up. Sadly to say, it's not much."

"So what have you deduced so far?"

"It is something that came out of nowhere, and then disappeared off the radar in an instant. It was so quick that my satellite was lucky enough to catch it in time. An energy source we probably won't find on Earth. Once I get a better reading, I'll bring it up at the next League meeting. Maybe they might recognize the signature."

Dick nodded. "Right. So onto other news. Any new missions up?"

"For the team or for us?" Bruce responded.

"Either or." Dick replied.

"Well, Batman and Robin are not needed for patrol until another couple of hours and there are currently no missions for the team yet. However, we all know that could change soon."

"So, what you're saying is, last one to the Batmobile is a rotten egg?" Dick gave a maniacal laugh and ran to the car. Bruce shakes his head in fondness and ran after him. He beats Dick by two seconds. "Looks like you're the rotten egg tonight Robin." Bruce smiled.

Dick pouted for a few seconds before giving him a huge grin. "I'll beat you one day. Just you wait and see." Bruce ruffles Dick's hair. "Sure you will chum, but that won't come for a very long time." Bruce puts on his cowl and Dick follows by putting on his mask. "Ready for a drive around town?"

"You know it Batman." The Batmobile speeds off out of the cave, leaving Alfred to do go back to his duties around the house.

"Looks like I need to make more cookies." He says as he turns off the cave lights and heads back to the kitchen. Five minutes later, the scan stated it was complete.

Scan readings: Inconclusive. No match in data base. Unknown energy source.

This blinked a couple of times before the computer decided to go to sleep. The whole bat cave went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. So if you read from above, I super sorry for the delay. I'll try my best to be a little bit faster and not sort of drop off the face of the Earth. Anyways, I'll probably put some flashbacks in the next few chapters, while rerouting back to the present, so you can get an idea of what this incident may be. The whole case of Robin's name (Richard and Dick) is frustrating to type in. If I didn't know they were the same person, I would be thinking who are all these people?! Haha. Anyways, comment below on what you think so far. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
